


Rage in Chicago

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [10]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on the movie Rage in Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank Voight the toughest cop in Chicago.  His holidays are over and now it’s February and he’s been married a couple of months and he’s not sure where the time went.  After the toughest case in years all he wants is for normal drug busts and the occasional murder - if that was even okay to ask for.  He needed to get some family matters settled and he would like to avoid any more drama with his in-laws.  The last thing he was expecting was his extended family to continue to infiltrate his intelligence team.
Relationships: Hailey Upton/Original Male Character(s), Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Hank puts his arm around Laura and pulls her close. “Just so you know I am in the process of adopting the boys.”

Charles nods and squeezes his wife’s shoulders. “Good, then they will at least have a father,” as he looks from Hank to Laura. “I never should have shut you out Laura. I just wanted you to meet a good man who would love you.”

Laura nodded her head, “I have now,” as she leans into Hank.

“We should go,” as Hank stands and takes Laura’s hand. “You might consider talking to Rebecca and Jay. They are planning to get married with or without your approval, and in all honesty Jay Halstead will be a good husband to your daughter.”

~~

Hank stretched in bed and felt his wife move closer to him, God he loved being married to her. He reached over to pull her closer when a growl came from under the covers. Why the hell had the dog decided to sleep between them? Pushing himself up and watching Laura sleep he still couldn’t believe this beautiful woman was his wife - that she chose him, Hank Voight - even with everything he had done over the years, she didn’t care and loved him. 

“You know,” she spoke, “I know you think you are the lucky one, but you now have an entire family who can hardly wait to legally be your family.”

“We have our meeting this morning with Tommy,” he tells her. “I’m hoping he can help us out on getting the paper work pushed through faster.”

Laura rolled towards him, the dog seemed to move and give her space. “You know the boys are all very excited to become Voights like their mother.”

Smiling as he leans down, “maybe someday we can have a little Voight to add to the family,” as he kisses her.

Kissing Laura always ended up more than just kissing. Her arms quickly went around his neck and before long they were making love. What a way to start the day as he rolled off of her. “We really need to get going,” as he started climbing out of bed.

Laura stretched and moved her arms up and down, “I do enjoy starting the day of getting thoroughly fucked by my husband.” She looks at Hank and eyes his naked body.

Hank shakes his head as he heads for the bathroom, “You are insatiable.”

~~  
Hank and Laura walked into the courthouse holding hands. Hank nodded at the security guard as he showed his badge and stepped through the metal detector. Laura sat her purse on the conveyor belt and stepped through the metal detector. She smiled at the guard and collected her purse. She took Hank’s hand in hers and smiled at the guards again to make sure they knew she was with her husband. 

As they got off the elevator Hank led the way as they found the door to Judge Tommy Wells office. “I’ve known Tommy a long time,” as he opened the door.

The court clerk smiled, “Good morning Sargent Voight, Judge Wells will be with you in a few minutes.”

Within a few minutes Tommy came out with a big smile, “Hank,” as he put his hand out to shake. He turned to Laura and looked her up and down. “This cannot be your wife,” as he turned to Hank.

Hank couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, Laura, this is Tommy Wells.”

Laura put on a smile, “I know you must be surprised that I was able to snag Hank,” as she runs her hands up and down his arm. “But sometimes a woman just wants a piece of eye candy on her arm.”

Tommy started to laugh, “Well come on in,” as he leads them into his office. “So Hank you mentioned a little bit about what you need, but fill me in again.”

The three move into the office and take seats. Hank hands Tommy a file folder and Laura begins. “I was a widow for 8 years before Hank and I met. Now that we are married, the boys want Hank as their dad legally.”

“And I want the boys to have my name.”

“Okay, and they have not attachment to the name,” as he skims through the folder, “Thornton?”

“No,” Laura tells him. “The twins never met Mark, and in all reality he was never around for the boys.”

“Tommy, you may have read about the case that was just solved about the serial killer who was using the Worlds Fair as his motive, well Mark Thornton was just part of it,” Hank tells him.

“I don’t want my children connected to him anymore. Mark had no family. Hank is more of a father then my boys ever had with Mark,” Laura tells him. “I just want my kids to know that they have a Mom and Dad that will always be with them.”

~~  
The two leave with Tommy promising them that he would be able to make some calls and that he’d get things completed through the courts within a month. As they walked into the house Hank was not expecting to find his detective and sister in law in a compromising position. 

“Oh,” as the two quickly pull their clothes back on, “sorry we thought you guys would be gone longer.”

Laura just rolled her eyes as she went to the kitchen, “You know you guys could consider completely moving into Jay’s place.” 

“Yeah,” as Jay pulls his shirt back on, “you know it’s just a single bedroom and we really need to find something a little bigger.”

“We want to have at least 2 or 3 kids,” Rebecca tells her sister as she sits down at the bar stool in the kitchen. “Plus you guys have such a beautiful house, and,”

“And the reason I have a nice house is because I’ve been working all these years at the University.”

Hank walks in and wraps his arms around his wife, “Look I know it might not seem like it, but I’d be happy to let you move into my old house.”

“I thought Vanessa was renting it?”

“No, she is still with Upton. Why don’t you guys go over and take a look, I’ll make you a deal, and then you can have your own place and own rooms to fool around in.”

~~  
Hank walked into the 21st with Jay on his heels. The last thing he wanted was to feel like he had to act like a father to his own officer. 

“What kind of case do we have?” he asked as he enter the bull pen.

“Boss we have a gang shooting,” Ruzek answers.

“Okay let’s get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

Clark Murphy was debonair, handsome and successful architect. Coming home to Chicago had not been part of his plan. The last thing he ever planned to do was to visit his wayward sister Laura. Yes, he could have just gone to the family home, but going back to the house he had grown up in was even less appealing. Taking a deep breath he remembered how of all the Murphy children only Laura and he looked the most like their father with their dark brown hair and vivid blue eyes. Fortunately for Clark he was often told he was much more handsome than his father. Which was why it was so easy for him to have had multiple girlfriends throughout school? Though he had settled down when he met Vivian. She was the one woman who stole his heart. Never had he thought that she would leave him for his boss’ son. Returning to Chicago not just as a divorcee, but with his only daughter in toe - Bonnie. 

Laura opened the door and gasped as she saw her younger brother standing there. Clark was only a year younger than her and barely that. “Clark?”

“Hello, Laura,” he said with just the slightest of a southern accent.

Laura looked at him seeing the similarities they shared. Shaking her head, “Come in,” as she opened the door.

“I’m sorry to barge in on you but I really didn’t feel like seeing Mother and Father quite yet.”

Laura looked at her brother then at the little girl with him, “Oh my is this Bonnie?”

“Yes,” as he pulls the little girl from behind him. “She’s 6 and surprisingly shy.”

“Well, the boys are still at school but they should be home soon.”

“Can I get you something to eat or drink?”

The man turned to the child, “Your Aunt Laura is one of the best cooks this side of the Mississippi.”

Laura went to the kitchen having her brother follow her, she started a fresh pot of coffee and pulled out some milk. “I have some fresh chocolate chip cookies, would Bonnie like to have one?”

With the little girl on a stool eating a cookie and having a glass of milk, Laura looked at her brother. “I haven’t seen you in”

“Yeah, we have not been the best family.”

“So what brings you here?”

The man folds his hands on the counter, “Viv left me.”

Laura frowned, “What happened?”

“She left me for my boss’ son. I quit the firm and Bonnie and I are moving back.”

“Do Mom and Dad know?”

Wiping his face with his hand, “They know that Viv and I have had some problems over the years, but no.”

“I’m so sorry Clark.”

“I am going to be looking for a place for Bonnie and I to live, and well I don’t want to leave her with just anybody.”

“I don’t mind watching her, but”

“But why now? Look, I know that Gilda, Lon and Lionel have only ever been the decent ones in this family. I have no excuse. I was trying to please Father. Marry a girl who will help me be successful, someone who, well it doesn’t matter. I’m now just as much a failure.”

Laura bit her lip, “Clark I,” she pauses as she hears the garage door open. “That’s Hank, my husband.”

“Oh that’s right, congratulations on your recent nuptials.”

A few minutes and Hank walked into the house, “Laura who’s car is parked in front of the house?” as he comes into the kitchen.

“Hank,” as Laura quickly goes to her husband and wraps her arms through his arms. “My brother Clark has stopped by.”

“Oh?” as he looks at the man.

“Hello,” as Clark stands, “I’m sorry too intrude into your home.”

Hank shakes the man’s hand and looks him over. He couldn’t believe how similar he looked to Laura. It was obvious they were siblings. “So where are you staying?” he asks. 

“Currently I’m downtown at the Hilton, but I’ll be looking for something more permanent.”

“So you are here for your father’s birthday party?”

“You could say that, but also moving back.”

Hank looked between the two, he had a feeling that Laura would fill him in more later. “Well, I need to grab some things,” as he kisses Laura, “we got a new case,” he tells his wife.

~~  
Hank got back to the office still confused, first Rebecca showed up running away from something and now another brother that had been distant from Laura - why was he suspicious. Walking through the bull pen, “Jay, my office.”

Jay stood unsure why his name had been called, but followed Hank into the office and closed the door. Sitting down, “What’s up?”

Hank folded his hands, “Has Rebecca ever talked about her siblings?”

“A little. She’s talked about growing up and the strictness of their father. The Catholic thing. I mean honestly when you told me about her being a virgin, I thought you were joking but then the ski trip and well,”

Hank shook his head, “I don’t care about that, has she ever mentioned Clark?”

“Is that the one in New York or Atlanta? She’s told me that Trevor was in London with her.”

“Clark is the one from Atlanta.”

“I think he’s married and has a kid or two?”

Wiping his face with his hand, “Well dinner should be fun. I just ran by the house and Clark and his daughter were there. I’m guessing he is having some issue or another that has drug him to my front door.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, to be honest Laura has been ostracized from the Murphy family and now they keep popping up one right after the other.”

“Hey Bec was in trouble, she knew Laura would help her.”

“I’m not saying anything about Rebecca, I’m just wondering why”

“Well, the old man is having a birthday party.”

“I have a feeling that all the Murphy children will be returning.”

“Look, if Bec and I need to stay at my place or maybe we could get the keys to your old house?”

Hank took a deep breath, “Let’s just keep those close to us close.”

~~  
Hank was unable to focus on the case. It was unexciting and he really missed having his wife there taking notes and looking sexy as she tilted her head. The case was easily solved and they were cleaning up the paperwork. He pulled out his phone and saw Laura was calling, “Hey, I’m just finishing up here.”

“Good, does lasagna sound good?”

“Laura, anything you make is going to tase amazing,” as he smiles.

“Great, cause it’s in the oven. Can you pick up some romaine at the grocery? I’d go, but”

“Yeah no problem, we’ll be home soon. Love you.” He clicked the phone closed and walked out of his office, “Jay, we need to stop at the market for salad for dinner.” He really hated that it sounded like he and his detective dined often together. 

“What’s Laura making tonight?” Kevin asked.

“Lasagna.”

“Damn, look Jay if you want to go get a drink, I’ll go home with the boss and eat your share.”

“Forget it, Bec said she’d be helping put it together, I am not missing this.”

Shaking his head, Hank wanted to laugh. It had become common knowledge that his wife was an amazing cook. She might also be the smartest best detective he had ever gotten to work with — okay he was biased, but she had helped solve a recent serial killer case. 

~~  
At home he was greeted by his four boys and a little girl. She had dark hair and the same blue eyes as Laura. Damn he thought, if they had a daughter — okay she wouldn’t be this old but still the number of times he thought about what if. 

“Dad, this is our cousin Bonnie. She’s staying with us,” Rick told him.

“This is the first time Bonnie has been to Chicago,” Steve told him.

“Boys, go take your cousin upstairs,” Laura told them.

“Hey we picked up the salad.”

Smiling, “My wonderful husband always knows what I want.”

“Where is your brother?”

“He got a call from his ex. Wow I thought Bec was a wild story, but Clark really is interesting. I think I might start writing a book about my family — change the names of course, but”

“Oh, and will I be in this book?” as he pushes her hair back so he can nuzzle her ear. “Will it be a mystery or romance?”

Laura moans, “A mystery, but there may lots of sex.”

~~  
They ate dinner and Bonnie was willing to try the food. The older boys were helping her adjust and by later in the evening the four adults were watching TV when the doorbell rang. 

Hank and Jay went and answered it. Clark stood there and smiled, and when Bonnie flew past the two grown man to her father they invited the man in.

“Sorry it took so long,” as he put the little girl down. “My ex has decided that she’s not going to fight me for custody of Bonnie but also will not be contributing to any of her care.”

Hank looked at Jay, “Well the kids are all playing together, so why don’t you come in for a while.”

Jay went to the kitchen and got out a third old fashioned. He and Rebecca were having wine but Hank and Laura were having bourbon. “Can we offer you bourbon, scotch, or a glass of wine?”

“Scotch would be great,” as the man moved through the room as if he lived there. “Laura as always you make a house beautiful.”

Handing the drink to the man and moving next to his fiancé, “I’m Jay, Bec and I are planning to get married.”

“Yes, I heard,” as he folds his leg over. “Gilda is a great source of information. If you have a secret never tell her.”

Laura leaned into Hank, “So do you have any leads on a job?”

“Yes, there is an architectural firm that I have indirectly worked with in Atlanta,” as he looks at the two couples. “I plan to speak to Mother and Father tomorrow.”

Rebecca snuggled closer to Jay, “Well good luck, but then you are a son, so I’m sure Dad won’t be upset with you.”

Clark seemed a bit confused, “I am a bit at a loss.”

Laura looked at her younger sister, “Bec had some issues with father like I did. It’s a long story but hopefully we can”

“It’s in the past,” as Hank interrupts. His phone vibrates, “Excuse me,” as he stands and moves out of the room. “Voight,” as he answers the phone. Hank listens to the call and nods. He can see Laura smile and continue to talk to her brother. Damn he loved his wife, and now as he listened to the call, he really hated that he had to leave. Clicking the phone off, “Jay, we got a case.”

Jay stands kisses Rebecca and excuses himself.

Laura moves and gives Hank a kiss, “Be safe, and I’ll fill you in later,” as she winks at him.

~~  
Hank and Jay arrive at a south city neighborhood. Getting out of the vehicle they walk to the other police cars and the rest of the team.

“What do we have?” Hank asked.

“Sarge, a kid was snatched this afternoon walking home from school,” Kim told him.

“Okay, why are we here?” Hank asks

Kim leads the way, “This is the same neighborhood that Deshawn White was abducted 6 years ago.”

Hank nodded, “Okay.”

“Nathan Jones is the same age as Deshawn was when he was snatched.”

Hank’s jaw clinched.

“But where we had no lead on Deshawn, we do on this one. An older boy was walking about a block behind and saw the entire thing.”


	3. Chapter 3

Of all cases Hank hated it was those involving children. To know that an eight year old kid had been snatched — so close to Rick & Steve - the idea that it could be one of his kids. Nope he had to focus. At the 21st he walked around as his team worked. “What do we have?” he finally demanded?

“The older boy who witnessed the abduction is 13 year old Lawrence Wilson, he yelled at the individual and he thinks it is a white guy but can’t be sure. He did give us a good lead, said the vehicle that was white ram van. No windows but he did see a Black Hawks decal on the bumper.”

Hank looked at Kim surprised by this much information. “Did he get a plate?”

“Not completely, he ran towards the vehicle and saw what he thinks was J8X but he’s not sure if it was an 8 or a B.”

Hank nodded, “Let’s go with that information, there can’t be that many vehicles like that and what about cameras?”

“Boss that’s the problem,” Atwater jumped in, “cameras in that part of town are few and far between.”

“Somebody has to have seen something. Go door to door, let’s get a lead on this. The longer we go without a lead the harder this case is going to be.”

“Hey boss, are you going to bring Laura in on this?” Hailey asked.

Turning to his team, “Laura is not a cop, she might be a great researcher and gave us excellent insight into our last case but I’m leaving family at home.” He was just about to walk into his office when he heard his name called from he stairs. Turning he saw Sargent Platt walk up the stairs with a woman by her side. Fuck he thought the last thing he wanted to see was someone deep from his past.

“Hank? Agent Kathleen O’Hare has asked to see you.”

Letting his jaw clinch, he opened the door and waited for the two women to walk into his office. Closing the door he walked behind his desk and sat down. “It’s been a long time Kat.”

The woman looked Hank up and down, “You still look good Hank,” she answered. “I reached out to Trudy when I heard about the abduction. I worked the Deshawn White case, his parents are still holding out hope that he will come home.”

“Okay,” as Hank looks between the two women. 

“Hank, Kathleen was one of us, she can help provide,” Trudy starts.

Taking a deep breath he knew Kat O’Hare too well. Not only had she been Chicago police but they had worked undercover together. When she left for greener pastures with the Feds he didn’t think he’d ever hear or see her again. Of course as luck would have it when things were good something sour had to show up. Letting his hand find the wedding band on his left hand, he rolled it around his finger. If she didn’t know already she would soon enough know that he was off the market and very married.

“Oh that’s right,” Kathleen responded, “you did get married. I never would have given those rumors much credence, but then I know you Hank, how long before you stray again?”

Trudy’s knee inadvertently bumped into the desk and she stood. “You know I should let you two catch up.” Hank frowned as he watched the desk sergeant quickly leave the office.

“Sorry Kat, but my wife and I are very happily married,” as he picks up the photo of him and Laura from his desk and hands it to her.

Taking the picture, “Oh so now we are robbing the cradle?"  
“Drop it Kat, what can you bring to this case?”

She stands and hands Hank the photograph back, “We had about half a dozen possible suspects but nothing ever panned out,” as she hands him a folder. “If you want to play catch up,” as she lifts her eyebrows and smiles, “let me know,” as she slides a card next to folder.

“Hey Kat, you should know my wife is a very jealous woman. She isn’t one to trifle with.”

Rolling her eyes, “Oh please Hank, I think.”

“Let me explain, she would kill you, and most likely dispose of your body where they will never find it. She has too many Chicago connections.”

Kat begins to speak.

“She’s Charles Murphy’s daughter.”

Kat blanches and swallows hard. “How the hell did you get mixed up in that family?”

Laughing as he stands and opens the door, “Thanks for the information Agent O’Hare, but I’ll let my team handle it from here.

~~  
Clark wanted to pick up something for Bonnie after the last few weeks. He still couldn’t believe that Vivian would walk away from them. Okay he could understand that the two of them had issues but to walk away from their daughter? Shaking his head he saw the American Girl store and was just about to walk in when he bumped into a man.

“Excuse me,” Clark said as he made sure the other man didn’t fall.

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking.”

Clark looks at the man, “Robert?”

The man looks up, “Clark?”

“My God it’s been years. How have you been?”

“Good, I’ve been out of the country, Switzerland.”

“Really, for work?”

“More like some mental health. My God I haven’t seen you in years, how is your family. Did you end up getting married?”

Clark tried to hold his feelings in check, “Yes, but it’s a long story. Hey, we should catch up. I’m staying at the Hilton, but I think my sister might be planning a little get together.”

“Oh?”

“My sister Rebecca is getting married.”

“Which one is that?”

Clark laughed, “Here is my card, give me a call and we will get together.”

~~  
Hank looked at his cell phone. He desperately wanted to call Laura. He tapped his fingers on the desk and then his phone rang. “Hey,” he answered.

“Hey, I was thinking of you and wanted to give you a call.”

“You have no idea how much hearing your voice cheers me up.”

“What’s wrong?”

“A former detective that is now an agent with the Feds stopped by.”

“Okay.”

“She and I had a thing a long time ago and uh, well I just felt a little uncomfortable and,” he paused and could hear the pause from Laura.

“Do I need to be worried?”

“No. I love you.”

“I know that, but does she understand?”

Smiling, “I did warn her.”

~~  
The intelligence team was working and had narrowed down the vehicle possibilities. 

“Are we absolutely sure that this kid identified a Ram Van?”

“Sarge, I’ve been in touch with Laurence’s parents and they are bringing him down. He has drawn a picture of the vehicle for us.”

“Okay well make sure he’s brought up here as soon as he gets here. What about any of these possible suspects?”

Jay stands shaking his head, “Hank none of these guys even have access to a van. It’s like,” he pauses as he sees Laura walk up the steps at the same time Agent O’Hare comes walking through the side hallway. “You know let me recheck some of these things.”

Hank swallowed as he saw the two women. Laura narrowed her eyes as she saw the other woman. 

“Hank, we have,” she pauses as she sees the brunette walking towards Hank.

“Darling,” as Laura walks up to Hank and kisses him. “Is this woman?” Laura looks the woman up and down. “Cheap suits and,” she sniffs, “dime store perfume. Agent O’Hare, I think you know my brother Lionel. He helped you pass statistics in college.”

The other woman seemed to shrink away, “You know, I’ll just email you if anything comes up,” as she walks backwards.

Laura smiles and drags Hank into his office and closes the door. She quickly pulls the shade and closes the blinds. Moving around she sits on his desk as she watches Hank sit in his chair. “I know O’Hare.”

“Obviously,” as he watches his wife.

“Why do I feel like a female wolf who needs to mark her territory?”

“Well, if I had to pick a sexy animal for you a wolf would be one.”

Laura dropped her shoe and moved her foot between his legs. “Don’t make me punish you again,” as she eyes him. “I don’t think you want to know about some of the dreams I’ve been having that include,” as she leans down and whispers in his ear. 

A knock at the door and Laura slips her shoes back on and opens the door. 

“Boss,” Jay says as he checks to make sure that nothing is out of place, “I think we might have a lead.”

Laura smiles, “Before I leave everyone, I want to invite you all to an engagement party for Jay and my sister Rebecca.”

Jay looked at Hank in surprise.

“It will be this Saturday. Nothing formal, unless Jay and Rebecca would,” as she looks at Jay.

“No.”

Frowning, “Well you heard it. Casual it is.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hank should have known if Laura wants to throw a party, everything would look and be amazing. She obviously was not going to let him pick out his own clothes as his navy sports coat, dress shirt and tie were hanging up in the bathroom waiting for him. Looking back into the bedroom, he watched as his wife moved around pulling out her own clothes. Laura never looked casual even when casual was the look she was going for. He laughed to himself as he thought of how awkward she had looked in the baseball jersey and cap. Two items he had never seen her put on again. 

“So what time are people expected?” he asked as he started to shave.

“People should be arriving around 4, we will start with drinks, and then have dinner and the announcement, and then I’d say people will start leaving by 8.”

“I thought it was going to be casual?”

“It is that’s why you get to wear jeans.”

Hank looked at the clothes and saw a pair of jeans behind the jacket. “You think of everything.”

Laura smiled, “I do happen to like how you look in jeans.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow at her and started to laugh. “Just don’t get any ideas about me wearing any of those tight pants I see men wearing.”

“Oh darling those are not men. I like how the straight legged Levi’s fit your body all around,” as she comes up to him and blatantly slaps him on the ass. Smacking her lips, “don’t tempt me,” she warns.

“Laura,” as he pulls her into his arms, “Maybe we can end this party early and spend some alone time together.”

“Oh you can count on it,” as she pulls away. “Now you go get dress before you completely distract me.”

~~  
As expected people started to arrive around 4 o’clock. Rebecca had her hair down with a pearl barrette holding it away from her face and wore a short blue dress. Conservative as expected the neckline was not revealing instead it tulle floated around her shoulders. Laura was in a black cocktail dress. To Hank it did not matter what Laura wore she would always be the most beautiful woman in the room.

“Darling, will you please open a couple of bottles of wine?”

Hank dutifully went behind the bar and began opening the bottles that waited. It was not long before people began to stop and ask for a wine, bourbon or other spirts that were available. He was also able to watch as his wife danced around the room making small talk with the guests. As expected he saw his entire team had shown up, Pratt and her husband along with Hermann and his wife. Will arrived with the young woman he had brought for the holidays. Then there was the Murphy family. He was surprised to see Lon walk in and the boys as usual tackle the large man. Gilda arrived in a bright dress that suited her flaming hair and if the men were not already attracted to Laura, they would be to the very flirtatious sister. Finally, Clark walked in with his daughter and another man. The little girl immediately found her cousins and they all darted off.

“Congratulations,” a man’s deep voice said to Hank.

Turning to the voice, he saw his brother in law standing holding a beer. “Glad you could come,” he smiled at the large man.

“I cannot tell you how happy I am to see Laura in good hands. Those boys are going to be a handful and I’m glad to hear you have no qualms about adopting them.”

“Yeah, well we just want to be one big family.”

Lon smiles and tilts his head, “So who’s the cute blonde over talking to our future brother in law?”

Hank had to look up, ah hell, wait a minute, she came? “Um, that’s Erin Lindsey, my foster daughter.”

Nodding at Hank, “She looks familiar?”

Hank wanted to say she was off limits, but knowing his luck, they would meet somewhere else. “She was hear for Thanksgiving.”

“That must be it. Well I need to go give Bec a hug and congratulate her on such a quick romance.”

As Hank watched him leave, he saw the future bride to be, if ever there was a timid person it was Rebecca Murphy. She seemed to shrink away from the crowd and looked as if she wanted to run away and hide. He felt bad for her; she was definitely the quiet type. More so then Laura. At least Laura carried herself knowing how beautiful and fearless she was. 

“I am worried about Bec,” a voice said behind him. “This is her party and she looks miserable.”

“Why don’t we go ahead and get people to move to the dining room for dinner. Maybe one she is next to Jay she will start to relax.”

Laura smiled, and moved around and slowly motioned people into the dining room. “Ladies and Gentlemen, you will find place cards around the table,” she said in just a loud enough voice.

~~  
The meal is perfect and Clark could not have been happier seated next to the perky blonde detective. Of course, it did not help that his friend was on her other side. The two quickly were vying the attention of one Hailey Upton who seemed completely happy.

“So tell me Hailey,” Clark asks in his debonair voice he has used in the past to get what he wants from women, “do you have any special plans for this weekend?”

Hailey laughs at his flirtatious voice, “nothing in particular, probably catch up on all the things I didn’t get done this week, laundry, groceries, clean my apartment.”

“Ah I too will be working on some of those as well. I actually will be shopping for a new home for my daughter and me and would love to have another adult give me their thoughts.”

“Sure,” she answers as she takes a bite of her meal.

Unbeknownst to Clark his friend had already secured a date with Hailey on Friday.

~~  
Rebecca reached under the table and grabbed at Jay’s hand. “Maybe we should consider just eloping,” as she whispered in his ear.

Jay pulls his hand free and wraps it around his fiancé. “Don’t worry, let’s get through tonight and we can plan a quiet small wedding.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hank looked at his watch, it already read 9:30 and the party did not seem to be slowing down. He saw Erin at the bar getting another beer and went over to her. “So, you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I mean Jay and I haven’t been a thing for several years now.”

“You aren’t surprised by how quickly those two have,” he pauses as he sees Jay pull Rebecca closer to him and kiss her forehead.

“No. Jay wants this, a wife, kids, the whole thing. Rebecca is perfect for him,” as she takes a sip of the beer. “What the story with Lon?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he’s nice, polite, is intriguing.”

Hank shook his head, “I don’t know much about him. He is one of the few of Laura’s family who has always stayed in touch with her. That tells me he’s better than the old man.”

“Is he really single?”

Hank closed his eyes, “I don’t know of any attachments.”

Erin nodded her head and walked off. Hank dreaded the idea of his foster daughter getting involved with his brother in law. It shouldn’t he told himself. Lon was only a few years older than Erin, unlike the large difference in his and Laura’s age. Seeing his wife smiling across the room at him, made him think of the day he went to the university to see her — a night that changed his life forever. Laura saw him and moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“If only you had gone to bed with me that night,” she whispered to him.

“Laura,” he warned.

“I know, we can’t change the past. But I do love being able to touch you all over, and I do plan to get you out of these clothes soon.”

Shaking his head, “We'd be in bed now if these people would start to leave.”

“Oh, I can fix that,” as she gives him a quick kiss and moves to Jay and Rebecca.

~~  
Hank laid in bed as Laura climbed out. As she had stated, she wanted to touch him all over. He just hadn’t planned for her to lick and kiss him all over. Sex with Laura never got dull and for the life of him he still questioned why him. She was amazing, beautiful, smart, younger then him and yet instead of a cop that was closer to her age she was only focused on him. It did feel good to be desired and not for just what he paid or for what he could do for the person. Pulling the sheet up to cover himself, he saw her walk back in. She skipped putting any clothes on and climbed into bed. 

“I think next time I’ll bring the whipped cream.”

“Laura you are crazy,” as he pulled her close and kissed. 

Pulling away, she rolled over so he could spoon her. His hand slid down her arm to her hip. It found her belly, and he had to question, did she feel a little different? Pushing himself up he looked down at her and noticed her belly protruded just a bit.

“Anything you want to tell me?”

Smiling as she stretched, “I haven’t taken a test yet, but maybe.”

“And how are you feeling?”

“Really good. Like if you have the energy after a little nap, I’d like to do that thing,” as she twists to look at him.

Kissing her, “Okay well you get some sleep and wake me up.”

~~  
Monday morning Hank was in a great mood. Laura had taken the test and it came back positive. They were going to keep it quiet at least until things were good. She had an appointment at the end of the week and he would be going with her. In his head he wanted to solve this case and maybe enjoy some time with his family. Upstairs he saw his team was busy working.

Hailey stood up, “Sarge Lawrence gave us a great description on the vehicle. We’ve got 5 possible vehicles. One is a catering business, two are for an auto dealership, another is a traveling auto detailer and the last is a pizza delivery van.”

“Okay, let’s split up, Vanessa and Adam, you take the catering business, Kevin and Kim you talk to the auto dealer, Jay and Hailey take the auto detailer, and I’ll have Platt go with me to check out the pizza delivery.”

Everyone stood and began collecting their coats. Jay stopped by Hank’s office before he left, “Hey is there anything I should know?”

Hank would love to share the news but decided not to. “Nope, let’s see if we can get this case solved.”

~~  
Platt on the other hand could not be brushed off with a nothing response. “So you and Laura.”

“Yeah,” as Hank drives down the road.

“When is she due?”

Hank almost hit the vehicle that stopped in front of him. “What?”  
“Oh come on, Laura danced around at the party on Saturday as if she was on cloud 9. Plus the smile on your face this morning said more than you had great sex.”

Taking a deep breath, “We go to the doctor on Friday.”

Hank looked around as he saw the pizza location up ahead. “That looks like the vehicle,” as he slows his truck down and pulls into the parking lot. Hank slowed the car down and to view the vehicle.

“We got a bumper sticker,” Platt radioed in. 

Hank parked the car and the two got out with guns drawn. Once it was determined there was nobody in the car they moved to the store. Hank saw Jay & Hailey pull up and quickly get out and before long the other four members of his team arrived. They surrounded the store and Jay entered.

“Chicago PD!”

The man behind the counter dropped the cash box he was counting the cash in. Putting his hands up he freezes.

The team quickly clears the building, and Hank and Platt walk in. 

“Who drives that van?” Hank asked.

The man swallowed, “It’s a delivery van.”

“Get CSU over here. I want that van checked for prints. Who all has access to it?”

“My employees. I have 2 delivery guys. Paul and David.”

Hank looked around and saw pictures on the wall. Pulling the two with Paul and David under them, these two your drivers?”

“Yes. Um, what have the done?”

“Who was driving on” Hank asks the date and time.

“That would be David.”

Hank didn’t have to say anything he and Platt walked back to his truck. Looking at his phone Jay had already texted an address. “You ready,” as he looked at his partner.

~~  
Intelligence arrived at a small house, Kevin had the battering ram and called out, “CHICAGO PD!” Just as he was about to slam open the door, it opened. A black teenager looked out at them.

Hank moved to the front, “We’re looking for David Sloan.”

“He’s not here.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Deshawn White. I think he’s going to kill me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hank was in shock. He sat at his desk till trying to comprehend how a kid who had been kidnapped multiple years ago was still alive and in the home of the possible suspect who had just kidnapped a new kid. Picking up his phone he dialed Laura.

“Hank, is it true?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what to say,” he responded.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s a media circus here.”

“Have you found the man?”

“Not yet. I have my detectives searching for him.”

“Well, darling I’m very proud of you and I love you.”

“Thank you. I just want to get this over with.”

~~  
It did not take long before the kidnapper returned back to his home with Nathan Jones in the back seat. His team waited patiently as he got out of the car and pulled the kid towards the house. The team swarmed in and quickly arrested the perpetrator and was rushing Nathan Jones to Chicago Med.

“Put him in the cage,” Hank told Jay and his team. 

“Hank, give me 5 minutes,” Jay asked.

“Patience,” he told the younger man. Hank knew he had to put his temper in check. Any other time he would have been pounding on this son of a bitch and thinking about tossing him in the lake, but with Laura in his life he controlled his temper more. Maybe it was Laura who was always touching him, soothing him, talking to him, keeping him from losing his temper. Today he didn’t need or want that. He wanted to beat the shit out of the bastard and make him regret ever abducting a child. Back in the office he was greeted by the Commander. Closing his office door, “Sir.”

“That’s some great work you did Hank. I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep you out of the press on this case, but I can guarantee you that this unit is secured in Chicago history.”

Hank sat down and looked at the other man, “Sir, I can’t promise that this David Sloan is going to make it to court unharmed.”

The commander nodded, “Hank I can tell you right now that if Sloan stumbles and falls, ends up with a broken rib or skull, there will be no investigation from the Ivory Tower or IA.”

Laughing at the idea, “Well let us do our investigation.”

~~  
Downstairs Hank pulled a chair up to the cage and straddled it. “So David, you want to tell me what made you decide to abduct another kid?”

“He got in the van on his own. I was going to give him a better life.”

“A better life,” Hank nods his head, “and how is that a white man in his forties can give a better life to two black kids?”

“I…I…”

“Hank,” Jay calls, “you need to see this.”

Hank stands and follows his detective. 

“We could really use an IT person like Mouse again,” Jay starts off, “we got into Sloan’s computer, he’s been making videos and this bastard has had kids for years.”

“How many?”

“At least 5 before he picked up Nathan. I think we need to send in cadaver dogs?”

Hank takes a deep breath, and clinches his jaw. He watches as Atwater pulls up a video and within 30 seconds he says, “Stop. I’ve seen enough. I want to know who the 4 other boys are.” Walking out of the lab he goes to his office he needed to think and figure out his plan. He new what he wanted to do — he wanted to rip this bastard limb from limb. 

~~  
Laura showed up with Rebecca in toe. Walking into the bullpen Laura began setting down containers as she walked. “I brought treats for all of you.” She winked at Kevin as he came around the doorway and saw a cake on his desk. “Sometimes we need to take a minute to think and relax over something sweet.” 

Rebecca set a container of cookies on Jay’s desk and watched her sister move into Hank’s office before she leaned down to Jay. “Can we go somewhere private?”

~~  
“What!” Hank yelled as the door to his office opened. 

Laura looked at him and closed the door. She noticed the shade was still pulled down from her last visit. “Someone needs to relax.”

Hank was surprised to see Laura and pushed his chair away as he saw his wife walk towards him. “What brings you down here?”  
“I thought I’d reward your team for a job well done.”

“I told you it was” he begins in a stern voice.

Laura moves to him and leans down and kisses him. “I think you need to relax”

~~  
Jay pulled Rebecca into the locker room, “What’s wrong?”

The shy blonde leans up and kisses her fiancé. “I wanted to make sure you were okay,” as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

It didn’t take long for Jay to have his girlfriend pushed up against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist.

~~  
Laura straightened her clothes and wipes her mouth. “Try not to get into trouble today,” as she moves to the door.

Hank had to swallow. He had not been expecting Laura to arrive and now he barely remembered what the hell he did. She had that effect on him. The last thing he ever thought was that his wife would do the things she did. 

“Rebecca and I are going to run by the University and pick up some papers, we can finish this conversation later.”

~~  
As Laura walked out Rebecca came from around the corner and smiled at her sister. The two women left. The other members of intelligence were busy eating cake and cookies. Jay came around and grabbed a cookie before stopping by Hank’s office. 

“I think we should send Sloan to processing,” Jay stated.

“Good idea. Have Atwater and Burgess take him in.”

~~  
Hailey’s Friday night date with Robert was dull and unexciting. Yeah he was good looking but he seemed to jump around on topics. The last thing she needed was some needy possessive guy in her life. As she gets ready for her Monday afternoon date, she was dreading this one. Okay Clark was also attractive and he was Laura’s brother, but from what she had heard she had to wonder if he was like his father.

“I’m sure Clark will be nicer than that guy from last night.” Vanessa told her.

“Yeah well Robert keeps texting me, asking me what I’m doing, why I won’t text him back. It’s bad. I told him I was busy and he won’t back off.”

“If this one is as bad as last night just send me a laughing emoji and I’ll call you with a case.”

“Thanks,” as she takes a final look in the mirror. “I’m to meet him at a coffee shop.”

~~  
Clark sat in the coffee shop and stirred the dark drink. He looked up and smiled when he saw Hailey walk in. Standing and pulling out her chair, “I was afraid Robert might have kidnapped you.”

Hailey put a fake smile and took the seat.

“Can I order you a drink?”

“Sure, black coffee.”

Clark lifted his hand and the waitress came over quickly and Hank asked for another black coffee.

The two discussed the city, areas of the city, Clark told Hailey about his divorce and his daughter. Hailey told Clark about dating a coworker and it not working out. She didn’t know why she was talking about things but she felt comfortable. Before long the two were laughing about an incident in which Clark was trying to help his daughter put on doll clothes.

As they went to look at houses, condos and apartments, Clark asked Hailey for her opinion on room layouts. Now that he had full custody of Bonnie he wanted to make sure her room was perfect. Hailey laughed when Clark asked questions about bathrooms — why would they need a bathtub? Did little girls really need their own bathroom and walk in closet? 

“Okay so which one do you think is best?” Clark asked as he held the door open to the restaurant they were going to have dinner at.

“The house was okay but really small. The apartment was okay but the condo was amazing.”

“I thought so too,” as he pauses and waits for her to give her order to the waiter than gives his own. “Now can I bother you to help pick out furniture.”

Laughing, “Sure.”

“Wonderful,” as he smiles at her.

Hailey couldn’t help but smile back, for once this date was fun and she liked the guy. Looking down at her phone she saw a text from Vanessa.

“Go ahead, tell her I that I have not absconded with you,” as he gives her his dashing smile.

~~  
Hailey got up the next morning and was searching for her clothes. What the hell had she done? Okay the evening had been fun — a lot of fun. Clark had invited her up to his his hotel room and one thing led to another. Now here she was crawling out of bed. 

“You know you don’t have to try to sneak away,” a voice said from the doorway.

Hailey turned to the voice, “I don’t remember what we did last night.”

Laughing, “Well we watched TV, kissed a little and you fell asleep. I carried you in here and slept on the couch.”

“We didn’t do anything?”

“Nope. I like you Hailey, but as a gentleman you don’t take advantage of a lady when she’s had too much to drink. I have some pain reliever in the kitchenette.”

“Thanks.”


	7. Chapter 7

Eleven weeks, eleven weeks - Hank could not believe that Laura was eleven weeks pregnant. That meant they were almost through the first trimester. The doctor said everything looked good but she’d need to come in like she did with the twins. 

“When you had the boys, who was with you?” Hank asked.

“Huh,” she asked as she went to the fridge to get out things for dinner. “Oh, well Gilda had flown out and was staying with me. Clifton insisted that I take it easy - I think he was afraid I’d give birth during one of my lectures. I ended up scheduling a c-section and went by myself. Gilda stayed with the boys.”

“You delivered the twins by yourself?”

Laura tried to smile, “There was no one else. I mean Lon is out in Seattle and Lionel has his own family.”

“Nobody, not even your parents?”

“Mom and Dad were in France. I’m the only one who has stayed here in Chicago.”

Hank felt horrible, he wrapped his arms around her. “Laura its things like this that I wish I could change. If I had”

Laura hugs Hank back, “I know, and this time will be different. Do you think Mark was ever around for any of the deliveries?”

Shaking his head, “I want to be at every appointment, anything that happens.”

~~  
Hailey couldn’t stop smiling — the weekend had been a lot of fun. Clark had followed her back to her place where she got a shower and changed her clothes. They had then gotten a late breakfast and went looking at furniture. Hailey enjoyed watching Clark question the girlie ness of everything. By lunchtime they went and picked up Bonnie and got her opinion of everything. Much to Clark’s surprise Hailey had made all the right choices and Bonnie and Hailey laughed together. 

~~  
“Hank,” Laura asked in bed, “do you have any pictures of you when you were a baby?”

“Probably,” as Hank dried off from the shower, “why?”

“Maybe I want to think about what our baby is going to look like.”

Laughing, “Laura, as long as the baby is healthy I don’t care what the baby looks like?”

“But,” as she watches him lay down on the bed and climbs on top of him, “before you had a head full of sexy salt and pepper, I’d like to know what color your hair was. From your eyebrows I’d say it was almost a chestnut or reddish brown.”

“How about this, instead of worrying about hair color we think about where a nursery is going to be.”

Laura leans down and whispers in his ear, he raises an eyebrow, “Okay well that is solved, but,”

“Enough talk, I need something else.”

~~  
“I got a call from Father today,” Rebecca told Jay as she slid under the covers of the bed in Jay’s apartment.

“Oh,” as Jay tosses a magazine to the side, “what did he say?”

“That he wants us to come to his birthday party. It’s a theme party — classic Hollywood.”

“What does that mean?”

“He wants everyone to dress like famous Hollywood actors and actresses.”

“Okay.”

Rebecca fell onto the pillows, “It means we need to decide who we want to be. Bogart & Bacall, Tracy & Hepburn, Astaire & Rodgers, there are lots of options.”

“How do you know all this?”

Rebecca rolled over, “Because my father was obsessed with old movies.”

“Did he apologize for what he said?”

“My father apologize, no. We just are expected to move on.”

Jay pulled Rebecca close and kissed her, “Well if you want to go, we’ll go.”

Rebecca pulls away, “Enough talk about him,” as she pulls off her nightgown, “I have other things in mind.”

~~  
With the Deshawn White and Nathan Jones case wrapped up, Intelligence was being given some much needed rest. 

“I just want you all to know that you’ll all be receiving an accommodation from the Commander. You all did a great job on not only the Jones case but the cold case of Deshawn White,” Hank announced to everyone. “Intelligence is being asked to enjoy some down time. We have worked hard on some of the toughest cases this city has seen in years and I believe we all deserve this.”

“Does this mean we will be getting our pictures taken?” Adam asked.

“No, we will be doing everything in house.”

“As much as I’m sure you’d like to send your Moms a picture of you in the paper, it’s not going to happen. This unit can get all the credit but we are not having our pictures taken and plastered all over the city.”

~~  
Hank came home to find clothes laid out all over the house. “Laura?”

“Yes, darling?” as she comes into the room. “Sorry, I’m just trying to decide on the best wardrobe for Father’s birthday party.”

“Okay,” as Hank looks around at the clothes. “Why all the tuxedos?”

“Well, if we go as Bogart and Bacall, you have to wear,” as she picks up a white shirt and sailor hat. “Ilsa and Rick, you wear the tuxedo.” 

Hank rubbed his head, “What are others going as?”

“Well, Clark is busy wooing Hailey and wants to go as Gable and Lombard. Rebecca I think is pushing for a Nick & Nora Charles.”

“And the kids?”

“Will not be attending.”

“I guess you father doesn’t want to see his grand kids?”

“No, it’s a weekend affair, he just wants to have a Hollywood theme on a Friday night.”

“So why do you think I’d be a good Bogart?”

“You both have distinctive voices, and well sexy older man?”

Shaking his head, “Laura you,”

“Oh Hank,” as she moves into his space. 

~~  
“You chose him over me?” Robert screamed at Hailey on the street. “Do you know what kind of man he is? He dated or slept with every girl at Cornell. It’s no wonder his wife left him with that brat.”

“Look I don’t know what your problem is, we went out on one date.” 

“No, we were meant to be together.”

“No, we weren’t. Our date was horrible, lose my number,” as she turns and walks away.

“Don’t walk away from me! You’ll regret this Hailey. We were meant to be.”

~~  
Hailey walked into work and went right into Hank’s office. “Boss I may have a problem.”

“Okay,” as he motions for her to close the door.

“I had a date with Robert Sanders and it was weird and we just didn’t click. I then went out with Clark and we had a great time. Well, when I told Robert I didn’t want to go out again, he flipped out. Said I’d regret choosing Clark over him.”

“Okay talk to Platt, get a restraining order. I’m not taking any chances.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hank could not believe how quickly time went by. Laura’s tiny baby bump was protruding enough that she had begun wearing loose dresses and yoga pants more than her fitted suits. They had broken the news to the boys who were only interested if the baby would be a girl – which they would not find out for a while. They also shared it with Jay and Rebecca who were delighted but Rebecca was concerned if it would hamper Laura from being in her wedding. As the St. Patrick’s Day parade was coming up, Hank decided he should share with his team. 

“Congratulations Boss,” Adam said as he shook the older man’s hand. 

“Thanks Adam.”

“Are you ready for dirty diapers and midnight feeding?” Kim asked.

Taking a deep breath he smiled at her, “Life will never be dull.”

“Hey Sarge,” Hailey asked, “Congratulations, um, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yeah sure,” as Hank walks into his office. “What can I help you with?” as he closes the door.

“Well as you know I got a restraining order for Robert Sanders. I had hoped he would get the message, but Vanessa and I got home last night and someone broke into our place. The only thing missing was some personal items of mine.”

“Did you file a report?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to keep you in the loop. As you know I’ve been dating Laura’s brother and you guys often have Bonnie with you and I’m just worried that,” she pauses and looks to Hank for advice.

Nodding, “Were there any prints that suggest this Sanders is the one who broke into your place?”

“No, but he stole my lingerie.”

“Where are you staying now?”  


“I can go to Clark’s and Burgess said Vanessa can crash with her.”

“Have we done any background work on this guy?”

“No, we don’t have a case, so”

“Hold on,” as Hank walks out the door and calls to Kevin and Jay. “I want you two to run a Robert Sanders, find out what you can.”

Jay looked at his Sargent, “Do we have a DOB?”

Clinching his jaw, “He’s around 40ish, went to Cornell. I want this done quietly.”

“Sure, but”

“It’s based on a B&E if you are asked for anything else.”

Returning to the office, “Hailey, I’m sure we will find out what is going on. If you and Rojos need a few days off to clean up, let me know.”

~~  
Hailey was on edge, she felt like something was off as she got into her car. She could not think of anything she forgot, and as she looked, down at her phone she saw Clark had texted her a picture of him and Bonnie. Sure, they had only been dating for a month, but it felt longer. It was no wonder Jay had fallen so hard for Rebecca so quickly. She had similar feeling for Clark. Typing a message back that she was going to pick up Chinese on her way there – she almost typed home. Crap she thought, she was in deep. Bonnie was the most adorable little girl with her dark hair and bright blue eyes – never had Hailey ever considered having kids but this little girl had wormed her way into the detective’s heart. She went to the local Chinese restaurant for food and just got back in the car when a silk scarf wrapped around her throat and pulled her back into her seat. 

“Why won’t you love me Hailey?” 

“Robert, I have a restraining order against you, you need to leave or you will go to jail,” she calmly told him.

The man sniffs at her hair, “you smell wonderful. If you won’t love me I will kill myself.”

Hailey holds her breath afraid to move. The car door opens and closes. After a minute that lasted for way longer, she pulled the scarf away and turned the key. She hated him; he scared her, made her feel week, and made her feel like a victim. Pulling her radio, she calls it in. 

~~  
Hank was livid. He was not about to have one of his detectives have their home broken into and then attacked in their own vehicle. Walking around in the office, he looked at Adam and Jay sitting in the two wing back chairs. “I want a warrant for this Robert Sanders arrest. I want him found and put in the cage. Nobody terrorizes one of my officers,” he yelled.

Adam stood up, “I’ll go get Kevin and we’ll start working to see where this guy is staying.”

“This son of bitch came into my house as a guest and now has turned into a stalker of one of our own. I know Hailey is not going to want protection but I don’t trust this bastard,” Hank continued to yell.

Jay took notes and almost wanted to smile, as he knew if Hank continued to yell that Laura was sure to arrive. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Laura came in – Jay could not help but admire the beautiful brunette as she quietly opened the door and slid in. 

Laura smiled at Jay and motioned for Adam to take his seat again. Hank had not looked up from his phone yet and jumped when his wife ran her hand down his arm. “Is there anything I need to do,” as she slid behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

“What do you know about this Robert Sanders?” as he seemed to calm himself.

“Not much, he went to school with Clark and came home for the holiday’s a couple of times. I do not think he had any family. He never seemed interested in me or my sisters – always Clark and wanting to compete with him.” Laura moved from behind Hank, slid onto his lap, and wrapped her arms around him. “You seem a bit on edge,” she whispered, “if you want we can go work out that built up energy.”

Hank loved his wife, but he needed to focus. Twisting in the seat so she could not continue to arouse him, “I’ll give the ASA Kot a call. Let me know what you find,” as he dismissed his detectives. Turning to his wife, “Laura, distracting me is not going to help protect Hailey.”

Pouting a bit, “but you were being loud and I was worried.”

Hank looked at Laura, “why don’t you go lie down and I’ll come up in a bit.”

~~  
Clark was putting fresh sheets on his bed when he heard the light knock at the front door. He shook his head as he went to open it knowing it was only one person. “I gave you a key for a reason,” as he looked at the blonde with the food bag. “I’m guessing that food is cold?”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” as she stepped in and moved to the kitchen. “This guy is really freaking me out,” as she goes to the fridge and pulls out a beer.

“Well Bonnie is in her room playing, so I’ll warm the food up and we can eat,” as Clark goes to Hailey and wraps his arms around her waist. “By the way, I am happy to see you,” as he leans down to kiss her. 

Dinner went well and Hailey and Bonnie had an impromptu chopstick fight. After cleaning up the three moved to the living room and sat down to watch a movie. Before long, Hailey could feel her eyes get heavy as she was up against Clark and Bonnie was laying against her. 

~~  
Hailey woke up and jerked. She could have sworn she heard something, and as she peeled herself from Clark, she heard the noise again. Looking around the room was dark; the TV had turned itself off. The noise came again and it was close. She looked at Clark who was peacefully sleeping and then turned to the little girl. 

Bonnie was sitting up and staring straight ahead. She would gasp and a high pitch wheeze came out. As Hailey moved, the little girl grabbed for the woman.

“Bonnie?” Hailey asked. Seeing the child in distress Hailey nudged Clark, “Clark wake up, Bonnie is having some sort of” stopping as she is unsure what to describe it as.

Clark jerks awake and hears the noise, “Bonnie,” as he jumps up and goes to the little girl. Seeing her look scared, he runs to the bathroom and comes back a few minutes later with a box. “Remember to try to hold your breath,” as he shakes the inhaler he has brought with him. Two puffs later and the little girl is calming down a bit. “We need to get her to the hospital,” he tells Hailey.

“We can take my car, I have the lights and siren,” as she grabs her shoes and coat. Clark pulls his own coat on and grabs the coat for his daughter.

“I need Mr. Butler,” Bonnie cries as Clark slips the coat on. 

Clark looks at Hailey who turns and runs to the girl’s room for the stuffed pony. Waiting impatiently for the elevator, the two try to calm the little girl who begins having another attack. Hailey opens the backseat door for Clark and he jumps in with the little girl in his arms. Calling on her radio, she informs med that she is on the way with a tender age child that is having difficulty breathing.

~~  
Hailey sat in the room with Bonnie as Clark made some phone calls. The little girl is given nebulizer treatments and steroids to help her breathe. Hailey felt like her heart was breaking seeing the little girl get poked and prodded. 

“Hailey, can you lie down next to me?”

Looking around, “Oh I don’t think so, at least not yet, okay.”

The little girl gave her the pleading eyes and Hailey climbed on the bed next to her, pulled the little girl close, and suddenly was rocking the child. She had no motherly instinct she thought to herself, but with Bonnie, she would do anything to protect her. 

When Clark returned to the room he smiled at Hailey, “she’s asleep,” as he goes to the side of the bed to help peel the child off Hailey. “Thank you,” he told her as the blonde stood up.

“It’s not a problem. Has this happened before?”

“Yes, Bonnie was diagnosed with RSV when she was 6 months old. Vivian had taken her to a fashion show and several of the models were sick but still working. Bonnie developed a high fever and breathing difficulties. She was in the hospital for 2 weeks. I should have known then that V would bail on her own child.”

Hailey looked at the man she considered her boyfriend, “what do you mean?”

“While Bonnie was in the hospital, she was busy establishing a relationship with my boss’ son. I had no idea until this past year. I mean our love life ended the day B was born, but still,”

“And you never went looking,” as Hailey tried to imply more.

“No, I was faithful to Vivian. Now I wish I had just gotten a divorce and moved home,” as he rubs his daughters head. “The only thing good from our marriage is right here.”

~~  
Returning back to the condo at eight o’clock in the morning, Hailey felt exhausted. She wanted to take a hot shower and fall into the waiting bed. Before the three could even take off their coats and begin to relax a loud knock at the door sounded.

“Clark Murphy, open up, this is the police!” a loud voice boomed.

Hailey jerked and pulled the door open to see two homicide detectives and four patrol officers with their guns drawn. Shocked she asked, “What is this about,” as she lifted her sweater to show her badge.

“Excuse us; we need to speak to Clark Murphy.”

The man came around Hailey and looked at the officers, “Yes.”

“Clark Murphy, we received a message that you threatened a Mr. Robert Sanders.”

“What, I haven’t spoken to Robert in weeks.”

“You’ve got to be confused. Robert Sanders is wanted,” Hailey begins but is pushed aside as the detectives come in and immediately cuff and frisk Clark.

“Where’s your car?” the detective demands.

“It’s in the garage.”

~~  
Hailey waited back, she did not want to leave Bonnie, but she did not want to let Clark go by himself. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Hank, “Sarge, I need you and the team to get to Clark’s place ASAP. Homicide is here and they have Clark in cuffs.”

“What? Jay and I will be there as soon as possible.”

As the officers take Clark, Hailey goes and puts Bonnie in bed. “Hey sweetie, I need to go get something from my car and will be right back. Will you be okay?”

“Uh huh,” she mumbles as she quickly falls asleep. Hailey grabs the keys to the apartment and runs after the police officers. 

Just as she gets to the garage, she sees that they are by Clark’s car and opening the trunk. As she moves closer, she can see inside there is the body of Robert Sanders. “Clark, don’t say a word,” Hailey tells him.

“Ma’am, you need to get out of the way,” as the homicide detective shoves her back.

“Hailey don’t,” Clark tells her. “Take Bonnie to Laura. Then you can help.”

The officer quickly shoves Clark into the back seat of a squad car and the vehicle races off. Hailey stands in the garage confused and trying to understand what has just happened. When Hank and Jay roll in, she goes to Jay and starts crying.

“What’s going on?” Hank asks the homicide detective.

“We got a call saying that Clark Murphy had murdered this guy,” as he points to the victim.

“Really,” Hank responds. “That is a wanted individual in a couple of B and E’s Intelligence was looking into.”

“Well we got multiple calls that Clark Murphy was harassing this guy.”

“Really, I’d like to see those reports,” Hank states knowing this is all a lie. “By the way, what district are you out of?”

“Um,” 

“This is 21’s area, so I’ll be happy to go to the Ivory Tower and let them know you are,”

“Look, you want this case, that’s fine. From the looks, this guy died maybe an hour ago.”

Hailey pulls away from Jay, “Clark didn’t do this. We were at Med an hour ago.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hank got home and his wife was waiting for him. “Laura,” he stated as he sat his gun on the island. He rubbed his face with his hand as he could see the annoyance on his wife’s face.

“What the hell is going on Hank,” as she leaned against the counter.

Shaking his head, “Your brother got picked up for the murder of Robert Sanders.”

“What?”

“Hailey swears they were at the hospital with Bonnie.”

“Who the hell arrested him?”

Shaking his head, he did not know why he was getting frustrated with his wife, “Laura, I’m doing my job. I do not need you questioning me. I’ll take care of this,” as he stands and picks up his weapon and leaves the room. He did not make it the bedroom before Laura was right behind him.

“Don’t you walk away and yell at me. This is my brother and I want to know what the hell is going on, or do I need to get him a lawyer and separate myself?”

Hank’s frustration hit a high point, “Are you threatening me?”

Laura pulled away, “If you won’t tell me what is going on I’ll find out one way or the other.”

“Laura,” as he tries to calm himself, he needed to remember that her protruding belly and increased hormones would make her a lethal rival, “I am going to look into this, but something isn’t right. Someone is trying to set up your brother.”

“Why?”

“My best guess is this psycho Sanders.”

Laura moved to Hank and wrapped her arms around him, “I’m just scared Hank. I knew Sanders, he came to our house.”

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, “I know. We will solve this.”

~~  
Within a few days, Hank had pulled the surveillance video from Med and the charges against Clark were dismissed. Walking out of his office, he looked at his team. “I want to know why Robert Sanders tried to set up Clark Murphy.”

“Boss,” Hailey called as she walked into the bullpen. “I think I got something.”

Hank looked at the young woman and motioned her and Jay to come to his office. With the door closed, he went to his chair.

“Right before I left I got a Fed ex envelope. Inside was a letter from Robert, it’s a suicide note.”

Hank carefully took the package, “Jay take this down to forensics.” 

It did not take long for the fingerprints to match Robert Sanders. With this additional information, Clark’s name is cleared. 

~~  
Arriving home, Hank went to Laura who was making dinner. Coming up behind her, he put his hands on her waist and leaned down. “Hey,” he whispered into her ear. “Everything’s been cleared up.”

Laura released a held breath and turned. “Thank you,” as she turned into him. 

“Laura, I will always do whatever I can to protect you.”


End file.
